


Let Me Be There for You

by skyfulloflove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I really love Alex and Kara, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Other, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Sickfic, Supportive Kara Danvers, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfulloflove/pseuds/skyfulloflove
Summary: Kara’s never felt sick like this before, but she knows that Alex will be there to take care of her, just like she’d be there to take care of Alex.





	Let Me Be There for You

**Author's Note:**

> You can perceive this as platonic or romantic, whichever you want. I think their relationship is the most important either way.

It’s the middle of the night. I start to feel a knot in my stomach.

I try to remember if I’ve ever felt this way before, but I don’t think that I have.

I turn to look at the time.

1:05 AM. 

It’s late, I shouldn’t wake her. Both of us losing sleep won’t do either of us any good.

Then I think, if it were her, I’d want to be there for her. 

So, I text her, knowing she’d feel the same way about me.

1:07 AM. Kara: Alex? I’m not feeling so good. 

No reply. 

I decide to call her, thinking she’s asleep.

She picks up the phone almost immediately.

Alex: “Kara? What’s wrong?”

She sounds tired. I know I’ve woken her up.

Kara: “Alex, I don’t know what’s happening. I feel.... nauseous? I don’t know. It’s horrible.”

Yeah, I definitely haven’t felt like this before.

Alex: “You’re going to be okay. I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

I’m suddenly so relieved, yet I still feel like I shouldn’t be putting this on her.

Kara: “Don’t you need to sleep? I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have woken you. I can just take care of myself.”

Alex: “Don’t be silly. I’m already on my way.”

There’s no point in arguing. I want her here anyways.

I thank her before hanging up the phone, and lay back in bed for what feels like a short minute. 

The next thing I know, I hear a knock at my door. 

“I’m coming.” I say. 

I try to stand up, but it takes me longer than usual. 

I feel like the world is spinning.

I make my way over to the front door and manage to unlock it before falling into her arms.

“Kara!” is all she is able to say. 

I can hear the worry in her voice from just that.

She holds me like she knows exactly what I need.

I feel safe in her arms, but my stomach has a mind of its own.

“I’m-“ I throw up before I can even get the words out.

“Okay, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” she says. 

She takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. 

“I don’t know what’s happening,” I say. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

Before she can speak, I realize that I threw up on her, and not me.

“God, I’m so sorry, Alex. Let me get you something else to wear. I can wash what you’re wearing.”

“No, you stay here. Don’t worry. You need to relax. I’ll be right back.” she interrupts.

I don’t say anything. I just sit there like a helpless little girl. 

I feel so bad, I’ve already ruined her night.

She comes back with a pillow, a blanket, and some cold water.

“Here, drink.” She places the bedding down on the floor, and has me lay down.

“We can stay here, just in case you need to throw up again.” she says.

I do as I’m told, feeling awful. 

I know she can see the sadness in my eyes, so I apologize yet again.

She takes my hand, and tells me that there’s nothing to be sorry for. That she’s not leaving. That taking care of me is exactly what she’s supposed to be doing right now.

I thank her, and close my eyes.

Before I can fall asleep, I hear her start to cry. 

“Alex? What’s wrong?” I say as I sit up.

She quickly wipes her eyes, “Seeing you like this... it breaks my heart-“

She starts crying again, and I profusely apologize.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I just wish I could make you feel better, is all.” she says.

“Having you here, that always makes me feel better.” I say, before reaching for her hand.

She pulls me into a hug, and lays back with me on the floor.

I start to cry, and she starts to cry again. 

I feel bad, but I know that I’d feel the exact same way if it were her that were sick. 

It’s happened plenty of times before. 

I think back at the memories, of all the times I’ve taken care of her.

The level of worrying when it comes to Alex, I can’t control myself. 

I just want her to be okay.

I know she feels the same way.

I smile at the thought, knowing the depths of our love for each other.

I softly say “I love you.” hoping she hears me. 

She says it back, and wraps her arms around me. 

In that moment, I’m thankful. 

To have someone lay there with me on the bathroom floor, not concerned about me getting them sick, and genuinely just caring, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. 

In that moment, nothing else matters.

The world is no longer spinning.

I know I’m going to be okay.


End file.
